No Hell, No Dignity
by chellynnb
Summary: A story revolving around the BAU's new communications/media liaison Olivia Harris, her mysterious past with Prentiss, and evolving infatuation with Reid.
1. Our New Lady

**This takes place during season four. In this AU, JJ took the offer with the Pentagon after giving birth to Henry. **

* * *

><p>"I still can't believe she left." The young doctor muttered as he poured a fifth sugar packet into his coffee. Spencer Reid was used to profiling, predicting future actions, and despised not seeing this outcome.<p>

"JJ has a little boy now. A family. This will give her better hours and stability. I don't know how she could face looking at those case files day after day and not knowing when she would come home to Henry." Emily Prentiss opened the cabinet in front of her and grabbed a black mug. "You're also the godfather, so it's not like you won't be seeing her often."

"I guess," He handed over the hours old pot of coffee. "The horrible things we see every day, and then having a child—" He cleared his throat. "I, uh, don't know what I would do, honestly." Emily gave a slight smile and patted Reid's shoulder.

Derek Morgan walked over to the BAU's break area to join his fellow agents, and friends. He tousled Reid's hair and refilled his empty mug. "Hotch called us up here at 6 am with no case. This better be good."

"He hasn't even left his office-" Emily began.

"And the blinds are shut." Reid finished her thought, and then nodded apologetically.

"I hope this means what I think it means." Emily flashed a grin and looked at the others in anticipation. "Hotch has been looking through potential liaisons and one definitely got his attention."

"I want dish and I want it now!" Garcia hurried over with magenta heels clanking.

"Olivia Harris. This woman is a pro in communications and media. Her background is in journalism. She can get anyone to talk and do what she wants. The Office of Public Affairs adores her, too. I know she's the one Hotch wants."

"Gee, Emily, does she like long walks on the beach, too? I haven't seen you crush this hard." Morgan laughed as Emily punched his shoulder.

"Get that fantasy out of your head. I happen to know her. And I can already tell you cocky federal agents are not her type."

"I've heard her name around here before," Garcia muttered as she frantically searched on her phone. "I need to snoop and find out about our new lady."

* * *

><p>"As you probably assumed, we need a new media liaison as soon as possible." Hotch closed the young agent's file and rested his elbows on his desk.<p>

"It'd make your stay in different towns a lot easier. You need someone with a warm smile and confident demeanor to handle the media and make sure your team is able to efficiently do their job."

"And—" Hotch mused.

"And that's me, sir." Olivia gave a small laugh. "And you know that."

"I do. Welcome to the team." He stood and extended his arm. Olivia quickly sprung from her feet and accepted the handshake.

* * *

><p>The team waited impatiently in the conference room. Reid kept drumming his fingers on the desk.<p>

"Kid, I will smack you." Morgan said.

Reid quickly stopped and shrugged. "I'm really curious about this new agent."

"We don't even know if it'll be Emily's girl—" Morgan stopped talking and stood from his chair as he noticed the tall brunette walk into the room.

"Emily's girl? And here I thought that nickname was behind me," Olivia winked at him as Hotch took over the conversation.

"This is Agent Olivia Harris, our new communications and media liaison. Harris, you already know Agent Prentiss. This is Agent Derek Morgan, Agent David Rossi, Dr. Spencer Reid, and Penelope Garcia, our technical analyst."

Olivia shook hands with the agents and accepted the small wave from Reid. She gave a small wave back, almost on reflex.

"We will have more time for thorough introductions later. Right now we have a case. It came up right before my meeting with Harris." Hotch nodded at Garcia to start the briefing. She jumped up and grabbed her remote.

Several images of one dead man and two women appeared on the screen. It was obvious their hearts were missing. Reid looked over at Olivia, curious of how she would react. She didn't budge.

"Charlie Hoyt, Meredith Willis, and Darlene Moore were found in the woods in Senoia, Georgia. They were stripped of their clothes. A hiker found Charlie and a search team came across the other two victims."

Olivia could see the remorse in Garcia's eyes, even though she wouldn't even turn to face the screen.

"Any connection between the victims?" Morgan asked.

"They all went to high school together. Other than that, it is a small town." Hotch answered as he looked through the case file before him.

"I'm sure this town doesn't come across many strangers, much less serial killers," Emily stated.

"The victims were in their 40s. If high school is their main connection, that's a long time to hold a grudge. To leave them naked and literally heartless, it's beyond brutal." Morgan sighed and flipped through his file.

"I've dealt with this town before. They don't care for outside help. Seems you have good timing, Harris." Rossi motioned toward the agent.

"I agree. We can continue briefing on the jet. Wheels up in 30." Hotch closed his file and hurried out of the room.

"I'm glad you're here, Liv." Emily hugged her old friend. "We really need someone like you right now." She grabbed her copy of the file and walked out of the room.

"Good thing Hotch told me to have a ready bag with me," Olivia said to Reid when they were the only two agents left in the room. Reid smiled.

"Have you worked with cases like this before?" He asked, still thinking about her lack of reaction to the violent images.

"Most of my work was in politics and international affairs. Boring and sleazy, to be quite honest." Olivia shrugged and walked out of the room to get ready. Reid stood alone for a moment, curious of the new agent.


	2. I'll Need the Energy

"We'll be landing in 15 minutes. Morgan, I want you, Prentiss, and Rossi to go to the crime scene. Reid, Harris, and I will head to the station." The team nodded at Hotch and went back to studying the files.

"Reid, do you think—Reid. Reid?" Morgan looked up to see Reid staring at the new liaison who was over at the couch with several files open before her. Morgan chuckled and kicked the young doctor's knee.

"Ow! What?"

"I need some coffee. Come with me." Morgan gestured for Reid to follow him to the narrow, dark hall with all the snacks and caffeine for the agents.

Reid and sighed and glared at Morgan. "Why did you need me to come with you?"

"Can you stop staring at Agent Harris? You're going to freak her out." Morgan crossed his arms disapprovingly, as if he was Reid's father.

"I, um, don't. I mean I'm not." Reid avoided eye contact and tried to laugh it off.

"Uh huh, playa. I know she's pretty."

"I'm just curious. The violence hasn't even fazed her." Reid glanced back at Olivia, who was now standing near Hotch and talking to him. Morgan was right; she is pretty. Her lengthy brown hair was now clipped up and away from her face. Her green eyes were very intense, but she carried a warm presence. He could see why the media would be fond of her.

"It hasn't fazed her? She hasn't even been the field with us yet. Look pretty boy, all I'm saying is be careful." Morgan walked back to his seat, and Reid hesitantly followed.

"I thought you were getting coffee," Emily said.

"You ready, Harris?" Morgan asked, ignoring Emily's observance.

"Yes sir. You guys solve this case and I'll keep everyone at bay."

* * *

><p>"Sheriff Hines, I'm Agent Olivia Harris. This is Dr. Reid, and Special Agent Hotchner." Olivia shook the older man's hand and spoke softly. He smiled back at Olivia.<p>

"Nice to meet you folks. I believe I spoke to you on the phone," Sheriff Hines looked over at Hotch. He nodded in agreement.

"Yes, and Agent Harris is our communications liaison. She will help you with the press during this investigation," Hotch stated.

"Do you have a place where we can set up?" Reid asked.

"Why yes, our conference room is small but I moved all the information, photos, and files with this investigation in there. It's all yours." He showed the team to the room and Reid hurried to the files.

"Now I'll be honest with y'all," the Sheriff began, "The newspapers and local news are on my ass. This is a good town. A nice town. We don't see things like this. People are sayin' things like it's a satanic cult or a pack of cannibals. They're in a panic."

"Don't worry, Sheriff Hines, we will get a profile and statement up as soon as we can. We have agents at the crime scene now and I promise they are the best. This will be worked on efficiently." Olivia assured him and he gave a sigh of relief.

"Let me get y'all some coffees," he said as he walked out. Olivia thanked him and turned back at Hotch and Reid.

Reid began writing the victims' names on the whiteboard and attaching their photos. Olivia stared at the photos of them alive, only to see the image of their corpses right beside them. A twisted before and after, she thought.

"Cutting their hearts out, I can't understand how someone could do that." Olivia said, standing next to Reid. She didn't even realize she spoke aloud.

Reid turned and looked at her, but before he could say anything, Hotch interrupted.

"Reid, you and I are going to head over to see the bodies. I want to see exactly how the hearts were taken out and see if the unsub had any training. Harris, are you good here?"

"Yes sir," Olivia looked back at Reid. He smiled at her then walked out of the room with Hotch.

Sheriff Hines came back in a few minutes later with three coffees. "I guess you only need one cup now."

"Actually, I think I'll need the energy."

* * *

><p>Olivia stood beside her fellow agents as they began to give the profile.<p>

"We believe the unsub is a white male and the same age as his victims and went to school with them. In school he was an outsider. Very quiet, very shy," Hotch stated.

Morgan continued, "He would have a hard time approaching girls, and this would continue in his adult life. He's never been married and is not close to his family."

"He is not trying to torture his victims for a period of time. Evidence shows the victims were dead before the heart was cut out. All of them were blitz attacked and then he suffocated them," Emily said.

"This unsub was more than likely bullied throughout his years of adolescence and was never able to fight back. In his adult life he finally stood up to whoever he felt was cruel to him in the past, but still couldn't actually face them until they were knocked out and completely vulnerable," Rossi said.

Reid added, "The process of cutting out the hearts of his victims was similar to field dressing, or removing the organs of animals after hunting. The unsub lives in a secluded area of town where he doesn't have to interact with many people and is able to hunt animals. That may actually be his stable income, selling organs, meat, and coats from animals."

"Do you know how many people around here like to hunt? How the hell can we go on that?" A cop asked furiously.

"The aspect of hunting is only part of the profile," Olivia said as she took a few steps forward.

"So what, honey? People keep to themselves all the time. You want us to knock on every door and arrest anyone livin' alone with a deer mounted on his wall?" Another cop added.

"Show some respect, Officer Gray," Sheriff Hines ordered.

"We'll be releasing the profile to the press this afternoon. People who went to school with the victims and the unsub may be able to help. Thank you." Hotch ended the conversation and the team walked back in the conference room.

"They do know we're trying to help, right?" Emily said in an aggravated tone.

"What did I tell you?" Rossi commented. Emily answered with a sigh.

"Harris, are you ready for the statement?" Hotch asked while Olivia reapplied her lipstick and smoothed out her hair.

"Yes sir. I'm heading out there now." Olivia took another look at the photos on the whiteboard before walking out. She took a deep breath, hoping her words will lead to finding this monster.


	3. You Owe Me

"We believe the suspect is a white male in his mid-forties. He's very quiet and keeps to himself. He went to Star's Mill High School with the victims. He is very experienced in hunting and likely spends most of this time engaging in this activity. He was bullied in school and we believe he held a personal grudge against the victims from that time in his adolescence. We strongly urge anyone with information on who this suspect could be, please call the authorities immediately."

Olivia ignored the flashing lights of the cameras before her as she finished the official statement. There was a gray overcast, and wind blew violently through her hair. Before she could thank the eager press, questions quickly made their way to her.

"Ma'am, you're saying this was a classmate of theirs?"

"Are you sure it's not a cult?"

"If it's just a man who was bullied over 20 years ago, why is the FBI involved? Do they really need you to find this guy?"

"Are you sure it's not an outsider?"

"Why would he take the hearts out, is he eating them?"

Olivia took a deep breath as her fists tightened behind the podium. She couldn't even count the number of microphones shoved in her direction. The reporters' eyes were full of fear, annoyance, and impatience.

"That is all for now. Again we remind you that even if you think you have any information on the suspect, please call the authorities. Thank you." One of the cops ushered Olivia back in the precinct. She walked back into the conference room to see Prentiss and Morgan discussing the case. The news was on the small television mounted in the corner and was already showing Olivia's statement.

"Nice work, Harris," Morgan commented as he gave a small smile. Olivia knew it was difficult to smile at a time like this. Three victims, not many leads. The town wasn't opening up to them. The cops were stiff and guarded, as were the citizens.

An older cop sped in the conference room, out of breath. "Anonymous tip just came in. Said he went to school with the victims, and one guy stood out to him. The name Matthew Greene."

Morgan called Garcia immediately. "Baby girl, you're on speaker. I need info on Matthew Greene."

"Typing now, my love. Alright, so Matthew Green, 44, lived in Senoia all his life, went to Star's Mill High School. Oh, and get this. He got some really disturbing reports from school. Apparently he tried getting a little too friendly with teachers. It's like they were the only people he could talk to in school. And get this! His dad was an established hunter and sold game around the town. Oh..my..uh—"

"Spit it out, honey," Morgan said impatiently.

"His uncle is Garrett Hines, as in Senoia Sheriff Hines," Garcia replied.

"Thanks, babe." Morgan hung up the phone and looked over at Emily.

"This guy has to be our unsub, and Hines is related? Liv—"

"I got it," Olivia stormed out of the conference room, her black boots leaving a noisy trail. "Sheriff, we need to speak to you, now."

Sheriff Hines sighed and slowly made his way to conference room. He ran his hand over his gray mustache. Olivia felt uneasy about his reaction to her stern call. It was if he expected this.

"Matthew Greene, your nephew. We got a tip about him," Morgan said, crossing his arms.

"He's a nice kid. Just lost," Hines was already defending the accusations about to be made.

"You know he's capable of this," Emily said, walking towards the old Sheriff.

"He's had it bad, but I made sure! He wouldn't hurt anyone! He knows it isn't right!" The Sheriff coughed after shouting, losing his breath.

"Give us the address, Sheriff." Olivia demanded. She was already tired of his excuses.

* * *

><p>Olivia rode in the backseat of the black SUV with Reid beside her. She tightened her FBI vest and looked over at her fellow agent.<p>

"So the Sheriff was aware Matthew may be the unsub?" Reid asked.

"Yes, and he then admitted Matthew's dad taught him how to remove the organs from his game. Matthew tried collecting some organs, they wouldn't let him," Olivia stated.

"This could have been over a lot sooner with not just the town's help, but the damn Sheriff's help," Rossi muttered.

The two SUVs pulled up to the dirt path leading to the small cabin. The profile was correct; it was secluded and near plenty of game. The team stepped out of their vehicles along with more cops behind them. They all had their guns ready and quietly approached the cabin.

Hotch knocked on the door and shouted, "Matthew Greene, FBI!" No answer. He kicked down the door and the team and cops swarmed in. The main room was dirty with clothes and plates scattered everywhere. Deer heads were mounted on the wall. An old yearbook sat on the couch. They went through every room, "Clear!" being shouted repeatedly.

Morgan picked up the yearbook and flipped to the folded pages. "Red X's on our victims," Morgan observed. "Who else is he going to want?"

"Out back!" Emily shouted as she looked through the window. Olivia, beside her, looked too. A man was outside of a small shed, holding a woman's limp body. Everyone ran out, guns facing the suspect.

"Matthew Greene! Let her go!" Hotch demanded as they all surrounded the man. He was overweight, dirty, and looked like he hasn't showered or slept in days. The woman he held looked the same age. Her head was bleeding, but she was still alive.

"She made fun of me," Matthew mumbled, "She deserves it. They all deserve it! They don't even use their hearts!" He tightened his grip on the body. "They're mine now."

"It's over, Matthew," Morgan said, "Just let her go. There's no other option here."

Olivia kept her grip tight on her gun. She wasn't sure how this would be resolved; she only hoped the woman would stay alive. She stared intensely at the unsub, wondering if she will have to pull the trigger.

Matthew then dropped her body and started crying uncontrollably. Morgan ran up to him and cuffed him while Prentiss and Reid ran to the unconscious woman.

"We need a medic!" Olivia shouted. She placed her gun back in her holster and placed her hands on her knees. She took in a sigh of relief. Rossi walked up beside her and smiled.

"You alright, Harris?" He asked calmly.

"I'm good. But not stupid," Olivia said.

"What do you mean by that?" Rossi looked at her, curious.

"I know cases don't often end like this."

* * *

><p>The team walked back through the BAU's doors, exhausted yet relieved. Garcia greeted them all and hugged Olivia.<p>

"Well, thank you." Olivia said as she laughed and embraced the quirky woman before her.

"I think a drink is in order for our new liaison," Rossi suggested as everyone put their belongings back at their desks.

"And dinner, because I'm starving," Emily added.

"How about that Irish bar?" Morgan asked. The others nodded in agreement. Hotch hesitated, then smiled and agreed to come along. "Great, let's meet there in 30."

* * *

><p>The team sat elbow to elbow at the largest table in the bar. The lights were dim and music was blasting from the speakers. Olivia sipped her beer and laughed at the end of Rossi's story about a disastrous date night with his second wife. Emily took a huge bite out of her cheeseburger while Morgan kept stealing fries from her basket.<p>

"So, Harris, tell us your story. Where are you from?" Morgan asked.

"Born and raised in D.C. My dad was a senior district attorney. Politics, journalism, it's always been part of my life in one way or another." Olivia replied, finishing off her bottle.

"I didn't know you'd need field training with your past line of work. You seemed to really know how to handle a gun," Reid thought aloud. Emily glared at him, and Olivia cleared her throat and decided to change the subject.

"I'm getting another beer. Everyone good?" Olivia quickly stood from the wooden stool with empty bottle in hand. Everyone shook their heads and smiled. Olivia walked over to the bar and gave a small wave to get the bartender's attention.

Reid walked up beside her and set his empty glass on the bar. He brushed some loose hairs behind his ears as Olivia turned to look at him. She wasn't sure what to say, and instead just grabbed his glass.

"Hey man, can I have another one of those IPA's, and a refill of whatever he's drinking?" She motioned at Reid and left some cash on the bar. The bartender nodded and smiled and grabbed the empty bottle and glass.

"I thought the point of tonight was getting you drinks," Reid said, giving a small smile.

"Yeah, well, let's just say you owe me," Olivia joked and leaned against the bar. "So, you don't like me," she said, making eye contact with Reid. "The constant staring and now questioning. I get it. JJ is awesome, and was an important part of this team."

Reid was startled by her honesty. He wasn't aware she noticed him watching her a few times, but he knew his comment at the table wasn't needed.

"It's not that I don't like you," Reid said as his eyes shifted to the bar. "I do miss JJ, but I'm curious about you," He cleared his throat and gave a small laugh, unsure how to explain himself, "I'm sorry about what I said, about the gun. I don't always do well with casual conversation."

The bartender came back with a full glass and a cold bottle. Olivia took a swig of her beer and handed Reid his glass.

"Curious, huh? Well, I guess you'll have to get to know me, Dr. Reid." Olivia clinked her bottle against his glass and smiled. "Let's get back to the table, I don't need rumors starting after my first case."


	4. Trust is Earned

**Thanks for the follows and reviews! It's been a long time since I've written anything, and I feel very inspired with this.**

* * *

><p>"I know I keep saying it, but I'm so glad you're here and part of the team," Emily said while pouring Merlot in Olivia's almost empty glass. The two women were resting on the couch in Emily's living room. It was almost one in the morning, but Olivia's mind was restless. She thought about the case they flew back from two days before in Georgia.<p>

"You guys kicked ass. You all really are the best at what you do. Besides, Emily Prentiss, profiler in the BAU. I had to check it out." Olivia grabbed the glass from the coffee table and took a sip.

"I've been really happy with this job. I can't say I enjoy it, but it's good for me. And it will be good for you," Emily put her hand on Olivia's knee in reassurance. Olivia smiled at her old friend.

"I like everyone. Morgan's definitely a great agent. Rossi has the best stories I've heard. Garcia is definitely interesting. Hotch is exactly what I expected from what you've told me," Olivia paused, as she couldn't figure out what exactly about Reid.

"What about Reid?" Emily asked, knowing Olivia was processing what to say.

"He's an intriguing agent, and I can't figure him out. I may have to take profiling lessons just to set myself straight on how to interact with him," she joked.

"He has been strange around you. But also, right before JJ left, we had a case in Las Vegas. It really shook him up. I'm sure that still may be holding onto him. God, I'm so tired. " Emily wrapped her maroon blanket around her and leaned back.

Olivia set her wine glass down and looked back at Emily. Her bangs were swept away from her face, and her eyes closed.

"Emily, Hotch knows about us. What we worked on together," Olivia said, avoiding eye contact.

Emily opened her eyes and she lifted herself from the couch. She sighed and looked back at her friend. "I thought that might be inevitable."

"We have to be careful here," Olivia said, "I can't risk anyone else finding out. That assignment may be over—"

"But he's still alive," Emily finished her friend's thought and began pacing the living room. "Look, they know you have a political background. That's it. Don't keep your distance because of this. These are good people. People you actually need in your life, Liv."

Olivia pulled her hair back into a loose bun and grabbed the gray pillow next to her. She laid down on the couch and closed her eyes. She now couldn't get the man's image out of her head: the graying hair, his pressed navy suit, the fine blood spray on his face. It followed her everywhere.

"Thanks for letting me crash at your apartment, Emily. Don't forget to turn off the light," Olivia said with eyes still closed. She heard Emily scoff and walk out of the room.

Olivia opened her eyes, the room now completely dark. She felt even more comfortable on her friend's couch than in the empty bed in her apartment. As she laid in the dark, she again thought about the team she was now part of. They had a lot of love for each other and were protective. She enjoyed the idea of being one of their own, but frowned at them never knowing what she has really done. She thought again about the man delicately covered in specks of blood, attaching the suppressor to his rifle.

"_You having nothing else, Olivia Jane Harris. I now know who you are, but no one will recognize you when I'm finished."_

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Dr. Reid," Olivia said, leaning against his desk. She was in a particularly good mood, especially now seeing her nameplate on the wooden door of her new office.<p>

He looked up from the open files on his desk to see the agent glowing with excitement. She was wearing a light gray blazer and pants, complimented by a dark green top. He noticed the past few days that she often wore green in one aspect or another, weather it be jewelry or attire. It was always the same color of her eyes.

"You could just call me Reid," he replied.

"But doctor is so professional and pristine. If I had that title, I would even make my mother say it," Olivia joked. Reid arched an eyebrow, looking unsure of how to reply, and then looked back at his files.

"I'm joking," Olivia clarified. It was followed by a small laugh from Reid. She couldn't figure out how to crack this one.

"Okay, small talk isn't your thing. I came over here to see if you'd like to get a drink after work. Think of it as you getting to know your fellow agent," Olivia could see his brown eyes slightly squint, thinking of what answer to give.

"Hey, trust is earned, right? I'm part of the team now," Olivia added as she leaned in a little closer to him. She couldn't explain to herself why exactly she wanted to spend time with Reid, especially since he had such an odd curiosity about her. It could be dangerous to get close to someone so intelligent and skilled at what he did. However, she couldn't let go of just getting one drink with him.

"Sure, I'd love to," Reid finally answered. Olivia nodded and walked back to her new office, placing a hand on her new nameplate. _This could be your home. Make it your home._

* * *

><p>"And so I had to make sure this website wouldn't reveal the photos of Governor Burke with this prostitute. And I come to find out, his competition for next election was the one who even got the photos, and discretely owned the site! So I finally made up a deal where as long as Burke let go of his campaign manager, who was the best at what he does, the photos would stay safe. I would get the originals, copies, everything. Burke refused, and let me go instead."<p>

"I remember that scandal. The photos were released, he lost the election," Reid recalled before taking another sip of his red wine.

"Yeah, because he didn't have a young, dedicated professional in his cards anymore," Olivia held up her glass with pride, then raised an eyebrow at Reid. "That was years ago in Michigan. You remember that?"

"I read a lot, and have an eidetic memory," Reid answered.

"Right. No wonder you were a child prodigy. I may have asked Garcia some questions about you," Olivia added before he could reply.

"Oh, really? Now you have an advantage," Reid gave a small laugh and looked back at his drink.

"Trust me, I'm sure your life is a lot more interesting than mine. I only have juicy politician stories. I grew up in D.C., single father who was a Senior District Attorney. I learned a lot from him and wanted to impress him. Throughout college I learned I was a pretty good talker and fast on my feet. It all kind of took off from there," Olivia hoped she wasn't too vague, but couldn't help straying from specifics.

"I learned a lot from my parent, too. She always read to me. Single mother, schizophrenic. Sorry, I don't really tell people about that. I actually saw her recently, a case in Las Vegas. I miss her." Reid cleared his throat and looked up at Olivia. She had deep interest in her eyes and was very attentive.

"You have a lot of love for her. I can't imagine going through that; you're so strong." She noticed a small smile escape his lips after her last thought. It wasn't an obligated smile, but surprised and genuine.

"What about your father? Is he retired?" Reid asked after finishing his wine.

"Uh, no. He died a little while back. Heart attack," Olivia lied but kept eye contact, hoping to not look suspicious.

"Oh, I'm—"

"No need for that. I've done my grieving."

The two shared a silent moment, just looking at each other. Olivia had the urge to hold Reid's hand, telling him it was okay. She ignored it, and instead waved to get the bartender's attention.

"Now that we've had the dead or alive parents talk, I think it's time for another glass," Olivia winked at Reid and he laughed and nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>"So, kid, drinks with the new agent? And I wasn't invited?" Morgan asked before pressing the button on the elevator.<p>

"Can we please not have this conversation here?" Reid said, adjusting his dark green tie.

"Oh, and now you're making sure you look good for her," Morgan laughed.

"Shut up," Reid muttered as he impatiently waited for elevator doors to open.

"You like her."

"I'm fond of her," Reid admitted. _I'm just not sure about her._

The elevator doors opened and Reid quickly stepped out, Morgan trailing behind.

"We got a case," Olivia said, walking up to both of them. Reid saw she looked tired and almost frightened, barely able to speak her next thought. "It's bad."


	5. Barely Tied to You

"This is Charles Jordan and his family; wife is Ellen Jordan, two kids, Kayla and David, 12 and 10 years old,"

Olivia clicked the remote to bring up a new photo. The first photo showed a happy family during Christmas. The two children were sitting on the sofa, smiling, while the parents looked on from behind. It was similar a candid shot from a holiday card – laughter and loved seeped through. The newer photo only seeped darkness. Charles and Ellen were lying beside each other on their bed, both with gunshot wounds to their foreheads.

"Charles and Ellen were found Tuesday morning by their neighbor who was supposed to carpool the kids to school,"

Olivia paused and brought up the next photo. Kayla and David, the two children, also suffered gunshot wounds. Both were in pajamas and in their twin beds. Olivia could see the lamp in between them was still lit, portraying silhouettes of the moon and stars.

"Kayla and David also suffered single gunshot wounds to the head," Olivia said.

"The parents' eyes are wide open, but the kids are shut," Reid observed.

"They could have been asleep," Emily replied, "Or it could have been remorse."

"Charles and Ellen could have been the true targets while the kids couldn't be risked as witnesses," Rossi suggested.

"Are there any more families, Harris?" Morgan asked, searching through his file for more pages.

"No, that's not exactly why we were called," Olivia said, making eye contact with Emily. Emily's lips slightly parted, taking in a deep breath. She knew exactly what Olivia was thinking.

"He's a top district attorney in New York. It wasn't a random attack," Hotch clarified, "Everyone get ready, wheels up in 30."

* * *

><p>"This could easily be someone he prosecuted or a victim who feels they were wronged," Morgan said as he sat back in his seat on the jet. He handed Olivia, who sat across from him a black mug holding fresh coffee.<p>

"Charles wasn't a stranger to mixed reactions from the public. He's put away a lot of people in Manhattan, mostly those heavily involved in drug dealing and gambling. Half of them still to this day say they were wrongly convicted, and a lot of their family members will agree. I never met him, but my dad worked with him and said he was a shark. If you placed someone before him, he made sure they were put away," Olivia said.

"There has to be a personal level to this. Not only was Charles murdered, but his family," Rossi said. Olivia turned over to him, seeing he was deep in thought. Something seemed to not add up for him.

"Could this be someone who enjoys killing too?" Olivia asked, hoping not to sound too ignorant on how to profile.

"It could, perhaps the unsub could have been hired to kill them," Reid answered.

"We'll know more when we get to the station. Harris, there will be a lot of press at the crime scene; I want you to head over there. Prentiss, Reid, and Morgan, go with her and see what you can find. Rossi and I will head to the station and make sure this runs as smoothly as possible," Hotch ordered. He looked back at Olivia, "Harris, are you good with that?"

Olivia understood the subtext of his question. He couldn't ask aloud if she was comfortable dealing with this in case of suspicion.

"Yeah, I'm good."

* * *

><p>Olivia walked back in the Jordan family's house and saw Reid looking around the living room. It was very bright and organized. The furniture was modern and minimal, and no toys were out of place. And old mahogany piano stood in the corner. A photo of the family was above the fireplace – the father and son standing with pride, the mother and daughter warm and smiling. It reminded Olivia too much of her childhood home.<p>

"Are you okay?" Reid asked with concern in his voice. He walked up to Olivia with files in his hand.

"Yeah, I got the press to hold off a few hours. Asked them to give us space to do our investigation out of respect for the family. Surprisingly, it worked. There are people who had a lot of respect for him. What are those?"

"Oh, uh, case files Charles Jordan must have been reviewing. They were on his coffee table. I thought they might be worth looking through to see if a recent case may have triggered this."

"That's smart. It might help," Olivia didn't sound too hopeful, but took the files to look through. It would be a great relief to her if this attack were just an aggravated grudge from a local criminal.

"Are you sure you're alright? I know that with your dad—"

"Reid, stop. My dad had a heart attack. This family was murdered. It's not going to take a personal toll on me like that, okay?"

"I understand, sorry," Reid said, "I'm going to see if Morgan found anything upstairs."

"You're wearing my favorite color," Olivia said as Reid started walking up the stairs. He turned and looked at her, confused.

"Your tie," Olivia gave a slight smile. He looked down as if he couldn't remember what he was wearing, which she found odd for a genius like him.

Reid smiled and nodded, "I know."

"Of course you do," Olivia muttered as he disappeared upstairs. Olivia opened the first file Reid handed her. Emily walked inside the front door and called out to her.

"Can you come outside for a moment?" Olivia nodded and followed her out. She thought the reporters' absence would keep things quiet, but concerned and sympathetic citizens were beginning to crowd the streets.

"Reid found these recent cases Jordan was looking over, he thinks it may relate to whoever killed them. I really hope he's right," Olivia said.

"Liv," Emily stepped closer to Olivia and made sure to speak quietly, "Charles Jordan is barely tied to you. You never knew him. I know it looks similar, but it really could just be a coincidence,"

"Do you believe that? Because I don't hear much confidence in your voice," Olivia said sharply.

"I already told Hotch that I'm getting in touch with Interpol, just in case. They'd know if anything was happening," Emily assured her.

"Thanks, Emily. I'm going to get these files to Rossi and Hotch. Keep me updated."

* * *

><p>"What can I do for my favorite beautiful braniac?" Garcia greeted when she answered the phone.<p>

"Garcia, I need a favor. Can you look up a James Wyatt Harris for me?" Reid asked quietly, standing in the hallway.

"As in Olivia's father?"

"Yes, please."

"Uh, okay. What do you need on him?"

"Well, it's just I know this case may be personal for her since her dad was a District Attorney, and wanted to know exactly how he died."

"Reid, that's weird."

"Please, Garcia. I just want to make sure she'll be okay on this case," He hoped he sounded convincing enough. He wasn't sure of any polite way to phrase 'I think she might be lying.'

"Alright, sweetheart. Let's see…Official cause was a heart attack."

"You sure?"

"I have the death certificate on my screen, and that's what it says," Garcia said, "And I'm closing out of it now because this is still weird. I know you like her, but snooping on her dead father isn't the same as sending roses."

"What did Morgan tell you?"

"He told me enough. Peace out, Romeo."

Reid hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket. He leaned against the wall and sighed. He couldn't even explain to himself why he just made that call, and couldn't get Olivia out of his mind.


	6. I'm Not an Open Book

_September 26th, 2006._

"Dad! I'm back!"

It was almost midnight when Olivia opened the front door and called for her father. She was exhausted from her flight back to the United States. Because of their cover, the flight was forced to land several times for precautions. She was anxious throughout the trip, making Emily ask if she just wanted to stay with her for the night instead of waking up her father. Olivia declined, as most of her anxiety was due to seeing her father again after so many months. She hadn't been Olivia Harris in so long, and her father could bring her back to that reality.

"I know it's late, but you're probably working. I can fix us something to eat," Olivia kept shouting out as she threw her suitcase in the hallway and walked to the kitchen. As she made her way to the refrigerator, she noticed something strange about a photograph lying on the counter and quickly grabbed it. It was a photo of her and her father at his re-election party. His face was crossed out with what appeared to be blood, while a bloody circle was drawn around her face. She dropped the photo and held her breath. It couldn't be who she first assumed; they just arrested him a week before. He was in another country. He couldn't know who she was.

Olivia quietly pulled her gun from her holster and slowly walked to the living room. Hesitation grew in each step she took. One lamp was on near the couch, and she saw the back of her father's head. He was completely still.

"Dad?"

She cautiously walked around the couch and was now a few feet in front of him. His eyes were completely wide. A small, precise bullet hole was in his forehead. Drying blood was gently tricked down his face. His usual tanned skin was already sunken and pale.

Olivia lowered her gun as her knees locked. "Daddy?"

She ran up to him and cupped his face as tears streamed down her face. She kept taking in small, quick breaths, almost hyperventilating. She saw beside him was his assistant, Caroline Bryant. She also suffered a single gunshot wound. Olivia fell back, not able to take her eyes off her father.

Olivia felt a quick grasp on her hair, and was pulled back as she screamed. Now on her back, she was kicked several times in the face and sides. She finally looked up before her eyes started to swell. It wasn't _him_, but she still recognized this man.

"JTF-12," he kept angrily repeating.

"How did…?" Olivia coughed up blood, unable to finish her question.

"You have nothing else, Olivia Jane Harris. I now know who you are, but no one will recognize you when I'm finished."

* * *

><p><em>Present Day.<em>

"Harris? You still with us?" Morgan asked as he passed a glass of water to her. The team was getting dinner for the evening and discussing the case. Olivia's mind kept trailing off, which Reid noticed.

"What's on your mind?" Reid asked before sipping from his soda.

"Oh, just thinking about Jordan's family. It's a lot to take in," Olivia said as she nervously ripped the wrapping off of her straw and stuck it in the clear glass. "Did anything come of those case files that were in his house?"

"It's definitely giving us some leads. We still need to narrow it down, though. A lot of his disgruntled criminals and citizens have cases from 1998 to present," Rossi said.

"I am going to go through some of my contacts from when I was a prosecutor. There may be someone who knew Jordan personally since he was a big name and often collaborated. Someone may know if he felt threatened or feared being attacked," Hotch said before looking at Harris, "Do you think you may know people who were friends with Jordan?"

"That's a good idea. I can ask Garcia to help me track down my dad's old contacts. Most of them know me and would be willing to help."

Hotch nodded at the suggestion and began eating. The team shared ideas between bites and discussed Jordan's past cases. Olivia mostly listened, chiming in when she felt confident. She kept telling herself she wouldn't take this case personally, but it kept becoming more difficult.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Garcia," Olivia greeted on the phone as she sat back on the bed in her hotel room.<p>

"Hi, lovely! Are you doing okay?" Garcia had much empathy in her voice.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Olivia was only used to Reid asking her repeatedly how she was.

"Just this case, and your dad. I know it might be tough," she explained.

"No, it's fine. The situation with my dad was different," Olivia sighed.

"I know. I'm sorry. Even Reid was worried about you, poor thing. He wasn't sure what happened with your dad and called me, and wanted to know if it was similar to what's going on now. He was so cute-" Garcia rambled.

"Wait, what? I told him it was a heart attack," Olivia said sharply as she stood up.

"Oh, you did? I, uh—" Garcia began sounding suspicious.

"Yes, and I don't appreciate you searching when you could ask. I'm not a liar, and I don't need to be treated like one. Good night, Garcia. I'll call you for what I needed in the morning."

Olivia threw down the phone on the bed, grabbed her hotel key, and stormed out. She walked up to Reid's room and banged on the door until he slightly opened it. He was still dressed, but looked exhausted.

"Olivia? It's late—" Reid whispered. Olivia pushed open the door and walked in his room. On his bed were several books; she guessed about ten. She turned and looked back at him as he closed the door.

"Why did you call Garcia to get a second opinion on my dad's death?" Olivia said, unable to keep her voice down.

Reid sighed and kept eye contact with her. "I don't have a right answer. I just thought maybe something else happened. I didn't want to push you."

She walked up closer to him until they were less than a foot apart.

"I can gladly schedule for him to be dug up so you can examine the corpse for yourself,"

Reid looked down at the floor after her comment. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry that I'm not an open book, Spencer. I like you. I liked the idea of getting to know you. And I don't even know what that means for me at this moment," Olivia fought back frustrated tears. "And I wasn't kidding about trust being earned. I have to trust this team. I have to trust _you_. Just leave the past with my father alone."

Reid placed his hand on her left arm and looked into her dark green eyes again. "I'm sorry," he repeated.

She placed her right hand on his that held her arm. "I'm going to get some rest. You should, too. Hopefully the books will make room for you there." Olivia gave a small smile before slowly walking out of his room.

* * *

><p>"Garcia, I'm not mad at you for telling Olivia. You didn't have to call," Reid said when he sat up from the bed and answered the phone. It had been an hour since she left his hotel room, and his mind was unable to focus.<p>

"I hate you, Spencer Reid. I hate you for making me dig like this. I blame you. You intrigued a hacker," Garcia quickly replied.

"What are you talking about?" Reid sighed, lying back down and resting his head on the stiff hotel pillow.

"Olivia sounded a little weird and defensive on the phone, which I understood. But then I looked more into her father. You won't believe what I found."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again for the follows and reviews! I appreciate the feedback. I just wanted to clarify since it's been revealed that Olivia has <em>something <em>to do with JTF-12, it however does not have to do with Ian Doyle. Hope you all are intrigued! **


	7. I'll Keep Winning

**Trigger warning - a case involving rape is mentioned. Thanks again for following/reviewing! **

* * *

><p>"Garcia—" Reid was eager to know what information she found, but after his altercation with Olivia, hesitated in hearing another word.<p>

"Listen, Reid. It's just fishy. Things here _look _normal at the surface, but doesn't completely add up!" Garcia spoke quickly, and Reid could even tell from her voice that she was wide-eyed and curious.

Reid sighed and turned on the table lamp beside his bed. He still felt Olivia's touch on his arm – the heat from her skin connecting with him.

He gave in; his curiosity conquered. "What?"

Garcia took no time to oblige. "Dr. Ayers, who performed the autopsy on James Harris, retired a _week _after the autopsy was completed. Not only did he retire, but he is, as we speak, a million dollars richer, and moved out of the country."

"Okay. I don't see where you're going with this."

"For a genius, I am surprised. The money was claimed to be an inheritance, but it was completely random and I can't even find who it was from. And I am good at what I do, can you name the last time I couldn't find anything? Anyway, Caroline Bryant was James Harris's personal assistant. Her body was found two days after James's death, supposedly from a robbery that was never solved," Garcia stopped to take a breath.

"That is odd," Reid said. It was several strange coincidences entangled together.

"Am I crazy to be looking into her like this? I mean yes, it is odd, but what if I'm trying to make this all fishy? It could just be nothing," It was as if Garcia was simply thinking aloud.

"No, no. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have even asked you look her father up in the first place," Reid said.

"Do you trust her?" Garcia asked candidly.

"Well, I haven't really known her for that long. Obviously her father is a very personal subject, and she's still getting to know us. Perhaps we just went, uh, crazy for a moment," Reid didn't know how to justify his actions.

"That wasn't an answer, my dove," Garcia replied.

"I'm letting go of this. Goodnight, Garcia." Reid hung up the phone and turned off the lamp. He laid back down, facing the ceiling. He desperately wished he couldn't remember everything Garcia just pointed out to him.

* * *

><p>"I got you coffee that's not from a police station," Olivia said cheerfully as she placed the coffee down on the table in front of Reid. He was reviewing a certain case file their victim, Charles Jordan, worked on several years ago. Hearing Olivia's voice, he quickly looked up and smiled.<p>

"Thank you," he sipped the hot drink and looked back down. "I called everybody in here. I think I got something."

The rest of the team walked in the conference room looking exhausted and frustrated. It had been two days and nothing seemed to be adding together. Reid took another sip and stood up to present his information.

"Earlier this morning I started looking further back into Jordan's cases. One stood out to me from two years ago. A 26 year-old man, Joseph West, was accused of raping and murdering a 12-year old girl. His family swore that he had nothing to do with it, and even tried pointing them to another suspect who actually seemed likely to have done it. Jordan was adamant on getting West convicted, and was able to sweep the jury. He got a life sentence, but was beaten to death in prison just a few months after,"

"You think a family member wanted revenge?" Morgan asked.

"Well, his brother, Tyler West, has been in and out of jail throughout most of his adult life. He was the one who said he knew his brother didn't do it, but knew who did. Jordan made sure he wasn't used in court by constantly noting his violent reputation. Also, Tyler just got out of jail two weeks ago. He apparently made his hate for Jordan known, swearing after Tyler's death that he will also know that pain," Reid finished.

"It's worth checking out and talking to him. Let's get an address," Hotch said and looked over at Olivia, who began to speed dial Garcia.

* * *

><p>"So, Tyler, let's talk about your brother," Morgan began, sitting in front of the suspect in the interrogation room. Tyler was in his mid-forties, but his aged skin and gray hair made him appear much older. He was covered in tattoos and many looked to be done while he was incarcerated.<p>

"Why should I? Everyone knows all about him. Rapist, murderer, pedophile," Tyler said defensively.

"But that wasn't true, according to what you said. Charles Jordan made sure you wouldn't be able to speak up, right?" Morgan leaned in, not breaking eye contact.

"Jordan was worse than the assholes he put in jail. All he cared about was making sure the public thought he was always right. Apparently someone agreed with me," Tyler replied with a smirk.

"It's amusing that a family was shot down in their home?"

"No, it's amusing that all his skeletons came back to bite him in the ass," Tyler hissed and leaned toward Morgan.

Olivia knocked on the door and entered the room. She motioned for Morgan to come with her. He gave one last look at Tyler and followed. He joined Olivia and the team behind the one-way mirror.

"The gun used to kill Jordan and his family was the same we found in Tyler's house. Also the prints on the gun came back too and it's a match," Hotch said while looking at the suspect, "It's over for him."

"Alright," Morgan walked back into the interrogation room.

"It's over, Tyler. The gun matched and your prints were all over it," Morgan said as he sat back down. "You were enraged over Joseph's death, but had to wait until the case wasn't a focus and you were able to do it. You wanted him to feel that pain, right? Losing his family?"

Tyler laughed and mumbled, "Son of a bitch. You guys really are all the same, aren't you? You'll believe anything thrown your way."

"Are you trying to say you didn't do it?" Morgan's brows furrowed.

"It doesn't even matter anymore. You just need someone to blame. I guess it's my turn," Tyler slouched back into the chair, feeling defeated.

* * *

><p>"There's still something I don't understand here. Why kill Charles Jordan? Why not have him suffer with the loss of his wife and children?" Rossi asked Olivia while they played cards on the jet. The case was now solved, and Tyler West would be convicted. However, Olivia couldn't share her same thoughts with her fellow agent.<p>

"Perhaps he was so angry he couldn't even handle the idea of Jordan being alive to carry on with his cases," Olivia suggested, laying out her hand.

"Damn, you're already profiling and beating me at poker," Rossi laughed as he relaxed back in his seat.

"Yeah, well, you guys can stick to the profiling. I'll keep winning at this instead," Olivia said with a smile.

Rossi was silent for a few minutes, and then looked back at Olivia. His look was much more serious.

"I think this is just going to be one of those cases that bothers me for a while," Rossi sighed.

Olivia looked out the window, observing the night sky. _Me too._

* * *

><p>It was almost two in the morning, and the team was preparing to go back to their homes after arriving back to the office. Morgan wished them all a good sleep and quickly left. Hotch was anxious to get home to see his son and took all of his paperwork with him. Rossi and Prentiss were chatting on the elevator as they left, with Rossi debating drinking scotch or sleeping.<p>

"You ready to go, Reid?" Olivia asked, nudging him at his desk. They were the only two left in the bullpen.

"Uh, yeah. I'll walk out with you," Reid grabbed his brown bag and placed the strap over his shoulder. They walked to the together in silence. Olivia kept trying to think of how to start conversation, but only drew blanks. They rode the elevator together, each glancing over at the other every few seconds. Olivia accepted the quiet, and was actually now content just being beside him.

"I do hope you know how sorry I still am," Reid said once they were outside and near her car. Olivia turned to look at him as she was buttoning up her jacket. His hands were tensely grasped onto his bag's shoulder strap.

"Don't worry about it. The case is solved and everything's done. I'm just not sure why you seemed so invested in researching me. You're just confusing most of the time. You seem to like me, then you're double-checking my background."

"I guess I just—um, I'm not good at making friends. I've had so much going on with my life and so much that I have experienced. I don't understand what I'm feeling. I don't know if I have feelings for you and just can't completely process it, or—What are you doing?"

Olivia placed her hands on his chest and pushed him back to where he now leaned on her car, interrupting Reid's rambling. She gently pressed her lips against his, her hands still on his chest. Reid quickly leaned into her kiss, his hands cupping her face. Olivia soon pulled back and met Reid's gaze.

"Maybe that will help you figure it out. When you know, I'll be around. Good night, Spencer."


	8. Personal Questions

**Sorry for it taking longer to get this chapter up; I was pretty ill. So, here you go! A little light fluff before the big bad comes to play. Thanks again for reviews and follows! :)**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Emily, can I talk to you for a second?" Reid asked as he entered the break area. Emily noticed he appeared even more exhausted than usual. Something was definitely on his mind, and this worried her. She wasn't sure if his personal time in Las Vegas from a month ago still bothered him or if a certain case shook him. She instantly poured him a cup of coffee and handed it to the young agent.<p>

"What's up, Reid?" She asked after he gave a thankful nod for the coffee.

"It's about Olivia. I know you two have been friends for a long time."

"Yeah, she's fantastic, isn't she? She's really doing a great job here," Emily hoped he wouldn't ask about their history.

"Yeah, she is. I was just curious of how you two met," Reid asked.

_Shit. Well, you expected this. Someone would ask eventually. _

"It was while I was working in the Midwest. Olivia bounced around the country working with different politicians. She also knew my mother very well. Turned out we both loved drinking and hated the same things," Emily said. _Some of that is true. _She brushed back a few dark strands of hair from her face and kept eye contact with Reid. She wasn't sure how to lie to one of the best profilers she knew.

"We've kept in touch over the past few years, mostly through email. I was really excited about her moving back here. She was really broken up after her dad died. I didn't think she'd want to keep working," Emily said, believing her own words. Her father's murder changed Olivia. She could remember staying in the hospital with her, watching the doctors stitch up the wounds on Olivia's stomach.

"She seems really strong," Reid added as he looked down at his mug. Emily saw a slight smile form across his lips, causing her to grin.

"You should ask her out on a date," Emily whispered.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Reid quickly responded.

"Oh, come on, she likes Indian food and obviously likes you."

"Thanks, Emily."

Reid quickly walked back to his desk before she could see him blush. Emily laughed and leaned against the cabinets. She knew Olivia hid much of her life from everyone, but also knew it wasn't healthy for her to always be alone. She kept telling herself it was a good idea, that Olivia needed this team in her life.

* * *

><p>Olivia turned the desk lamp off and walked out of her office. She noticed Reid pacing near the elevator. She intentionally didn't talk to him much that day, still thinking about the night before. Kissing him was a bold move on her part, but not one she regretted. She looked down and smoothed out her dark violet blouse, surveying herself before walking closer to him. Olivia couldn't remember the last time she was concerned with her appearance because of a man.<p>

"Hi," Reid said as Olivia approached him. He looked like his usual self, tightly grasping his brown bag.

"Hey," Olivia replied as she pressed the elevator button. It quickly opened and the two agents stepped inside.

"Would you like to get dinner with me?" Reid asked as the elevator doors closed.

Olivia instantly felt surprised, yet happy that he asked.

"Yes, I would. But, I don't want you to feel obligated because of last night," Olivia replied.

"Oh, uh, I don't. I just thought it would be nice to get to know each other. "

"Then yeah, let's do it." Olivia smiled, hoping she wasn't blushing.

* * *

><p>"So you're a fan of Indian food, too? Or you're just a very brave soul," Olivia joked as they were seated at a small, black table. The waiter placed menus before them, took their drink orders, and politely nodded as he left the two agents alone.<p>

"Oh," Reid gave a small laugh, "I do enjoy Indian food. Did you know India is the largest producer of milk and tea? Their food processing industry accounts for 32% of India's total food market. Their food industry stands at 35 billion US dollars," Reid rambled with his eyes widening.

Olivia knew Reid was a genius and started getting used to whenever he would spill out a wealth of knowledge, but it still kept her smiling. She nodded in reply and looked down at her menu.

"I'm sorry, I do that a lot," Reid said softly.

"You don't have to apologize. You make it easier for me to ignore the Discovery Channel, I'd rather hear it from you," Olivia replied with a wink, "And yes, that was my cheesy line for the night."

The waiter came back with their drinks and took their orders. Olivia convinced Reid to order the Teekha Murg, insisting the spice won't bother him.

"So, since we've kissed, I think it's fair to ask personal questions," Olivia said as the waiter walked to the kitchen.

"Sure, ask me anything."

"That night we got drinks, you told me your mother has schizophrenia," Olivia noticed Reid's tension as she continued, "What was that like?"

"It's, uh, it was hard. When I turned eighteen, I realized she needed proper care. Care that I couldn't give her. I had her placed in a mental institution. It was one of the hardest decisions of my life. I write to her, though, every day. I see her when I can. My father hasn't been part of my life for seventeen years," Reid cleared his throat. His eyes met hers, seeing the empathy she held for him.

"I guess you understand having a single parent," he continued with a small smile escaping his lips.

"Oh yeah. My mother left when I was seven. She couldn't handle the pressure of being my dad's wife. He was always in the spotlight in our area. Everyone loved him, and he wasn't one to ignore the grateful citizens. He wasn't around a lot. I guess that's why I felt so determined to make sure he noticed me for when he did see me. It worked. He was proud of me. I think he would have been happy to see me with the BAU," Olivia said confidently.

"As opposed to working with politics?" Reid said with an arched eyebrow.

"It got nasty sometimes, Spencer. I wanted out of what I was doing," Olivia's tone hardened.

"I'm glad you're with us," Reid said after a moment of silence.

"I am, too."

"I'm also glad you called me Spencer. Last time you did that, you kissed me."

Olivia stared at him, smiling and unsure of what to say next. The waiter then fortunately came back with their food. Olivia and Reid then began eating, and she laughed by his surprise at how spicy her suggested dish was.

* * *

><p>"You know, you didn't have to come with me to my apartment. I would have understood if you just wanted to go back home," Reid said as he unlocked his door. Olivia insisted the night was not over, and she enjoyed talking to him so much that she didn't want it to end.<p>

"Oh, stop it! I'm not the least bit tired, and I read that geniuses stay up late at night," Olivia said, stepping into the dimly lit room. The walls were a dark, beautiful green illuminated by several lamps. Books, as expected, were scattered everywhere. His furniture was mostly brown, and a beautiful bookshelf covering one wall was fully stocked with literature.

"You have a nice place," Olivia took a seat on his couch as she kept eyeing Reid's living space.

"Thanks," Reid said while he hurriedly picked up opened, scattered books.

"Don't clean up on my account! Sit, please," Olivia said with a demanding tone.

Reid obliged, sitting next to Olivia. She turned her body to face him, elbow resting on the couch.

"I usually don't have girls at my apartment," Reid muttered.

Olivia placed her hand on his cheek, then moved away some loose strands of dark brown hair covering his eye.

"There's something about you, Spencer Reid," Olivia said, almost as a whisper.

Reid looked at her green eyes and noticed the slight blush of her cheeks. Before he could even reply, Olivia's lips crashed onto his. He leaned back into the couch as his hands made their way around her lower back.

"This might not be a good idea," Reid said as he regretfully pulled back from her kiss. Olivia kept her hands behind his neck and showed a small smile.

"It's okay," Olivia kissed his cheek, trailing to his neck, "You like me, right?"

Reid nodded, feeling her soft lips against his neck. She pulled away and faced him once more.

"You're beautiful," Reid said, his eyes then lingered towards her pink lips. Much to Olivia's surprise, he raised his head and kissed her, each becoming more intense. She arched into him and opened her mouth. Olivia could feel the goose bumps rising from her skin.

After what seemed too short of a time, Olivia again pulled away from him. Her index lightly finger traced his cheek as she gave a small laugh. "So, Spencer Reid, can I stay the night?"


	9. Everyone Cracks

_January 26, 2006._

"Okay, so we need to go through this again," Jeremy said as he rubbed his hands through his dark hair. "We really don't have any room for mistakes," he added as he eyed Olivia.

"Stop it, Jeremy," Emily said, taking a seat on the couch next to him. She looked across at Olivia, who was drumming her fingers on the armrest of the leather chair. Their small office in Interpol was dimly lit until Clyde walked in, flipping on every switch. He wasted no time and handed files to each member.

"Owen Clayworth. He has ties to an underground mafia who named themselves the Harrow Brotherhood, and political ties to the London Assembly. He's very well respected in his neighborhoods, especially because he is seen as immortal. No bloody crime sticks to this guy. I'm talking contracted killings, drug trafficking, everything. We need to profile him, get to know how this guy works so Interpol can do the rest. That's where Olivia comes in," Clyde said as he took a seat beside her.

"Way to take charge there," Tsia joked.

"Hey, I'm just a guy that knows what he wants," Clyde said with his usual grin.

"Olivia's smart and knows how to get people to talk," Emily said, "There's a reason Interpol wanted her for this and made sure she was trained."

"When you really look at what he's doing and how he's doing it, it's politics at play," Olivia said as she skimmed through Clayworth's file. "I don't care how untouchable people think he is, everyone cracks."

"And here's hoping it'll crack open to you, love," Clyde replied then turned his attention to Emily, "I'm thinking blonde would be a good look for her," he said as he pointed at Olivia's hair.

* * *

><p><em>Present Day.<em>

"What happened to you?" Reid asked as his fingers traced the faded scars scattered on Olivia's stomach. His other arm was resting under Olivia's head. It was almost three in the morning, and instead of sleeping they simply gazed at each other with a few awkward laughs in between. He was elated just staring at her, and shocked by her even lying naked next to him in his bed. Reid didn't want to say he first noticed the scars when they first undressed. He knew it was strange – a beautiful girl undressing before him, and he first eyes her scars.

"What does it look like happened to me?" Olivia said, placing her hand on his that caressed her old wounds.

"It looks like someone attacked you," he answered. _Maybe a mugging, or worse. _He didn't want to guess anything specific.

"I was stabbed several times," Olivia sighed and looked away from him, staring at the dark ceiling. "It wasn't what you're probably thinking. I wasn't robbed or assaulted randomly."

Reid wanted to tell her she didn't have to explain. He even opened his mouth and prepared the words, but another part of him desperately wanted to hear what she had to say.

"My job wasn't as cut and dry as I try to make it sound," Olivia said as turned her head back in his direction. "Things happened that I can't talk about. Even if I wanted to, I can't."

"You don't have to," Reid said as his hand moved away from her stomach. He now understood how sneaking behind her back and desperately digging up information would hurt her more than he initially thought. "It was still wrong for me to sneak around like that. I didn't think—"

"You didn't think it would end up with us sleeping together?" Olivia said jokingly. Reid smiled and accepted her attempt to lighten the conversation.

"I guess one could assume my intrigue was because of how much I'm attracted to you," Reid boldly stated.

"Geniuses are usually right," Olivia said as she sat up from the bed. Reid noticed her sigh as she looked at the old clock hanging on the wall. "I should go soon."

"Why?" Reid sat up beside her, their arms now pressed against each other. Olivia rested her head on his shoulder.

"I can leave while there won't be any traffic, get in a shower, and maybe make myself look like I haven't been up all night," she said. Olivia kissed his cheek and then got off the bed, searching for her clothes.

"I could make us breakfast," Reid said as he began dressing as well. _People usually make breakfasts after, uh, nights like this. I think. No, that's ridiculous. It's only 3 am. You don't know what she even eats for breakfast._

Olivia finished buttoning up her blouse and walked up to Reid, wrapping her arms around his neck. She gently pressed her lips against his. He held onto her hips and kissed her back.

"I really should go," Olivia said when she pulled away. Reid followed her to the living room where she grabbed her bag and headed to the front door.

"I do like pancakes though," Olivia said as Reid opened the door for her. "So, next time, remember that. Though I know that literally won't be a problem for you. See you at work," she added with a wink.

Reid laughed, and closed the door after telling her goodbye. He leaned against the door, repeating her last sentences in his head. _Next time_.

* * *

><p>The next day they were on the jet to Rochester, Minnesota for another brutal case. Olivia was called about three women in their early forties who were found weeks apart at a local hiking trail, the third, Kayla Gardner, found that morning. All three women were stabbed, with wounds and evidence suggesting they were bound for several days after being taken. Hotch agreed to the case and wanted them to be there before another woman went missing.<p>

"All three women had families, but on the surface nothing else is very similar," Emily said.

"No sexual assault, the stabbing could have been a substitute for sexual release," Morgan said as he looked through the file.

"Then what was he doing with the women while he held them captive?" Olivia asked. She hated the images seeping into her mind of what the women had gone through. She already saw the photos of them lying on the grass, stabbed in the chest and wounds on their wrists and ankles. Olivia took in a deep breath, remembering this is what she signed up for. _Come on, like this is anything new to you. Take it all in and do your job._

"That's what we need to find out," Rossi answered.

"Dave and Morgan, I want you to head to the crime scene. Reid, you and Emily will see Kayla Gardner's husband at their house and see what information you can find out there. Harris and I will head to the station to see how the case is going," Hotch said as each team member gave a silent nod at their assignment.

Olivia looked over at Reid, who sat on the couch. She wanted to go over to him and ask when they could get together again, or even just hold his hand. He noticed her stare, and kept eye contact. She gave a small smile, knowing they were thinking the same thing. _We'll talk later._

* * *

><p><strong>As always, thanks for the reviews! Also, one reviewer asked me who I imagine as Olivia. If anyone else is curious, please PM me and I will let you know. I don't want to post it because I know some of you may have a certain image of Olivia in your head, and I think that is fantastic and wouldn't want to ruin it! <strong>


	10. One of Two Things

**I'm terribly sorry for the late update. I found out recently that my sister is pregnant, so I took a quick trip out of state to see her. This chapter is mostly filler, but something quite big will be happening in Chapter 11. Get ready! As always, I appreciate the reviews and follows!**

**Also, I'm glad to hear some positive feedback about the JTF-12 flashback from Chapter 9. There will be more of that revealed soon!**

* * *

><p>The latest victim's husband, Eric Gardner, invited Emily and Reid into his home and showed them to the den. They sat on the couch as Mr. Gardner took a seat across from them. His house was unkempt and the man appeared exhausted. Reid imagined that he hadn't been able to rest since his wife went missing, and still unable to fully cope with her sudden death.<p>

"Mr. Gardner, can you tell us about your wife?" Emily asked with a calm demeanor.

"She was the type of person who anyone would feel comfortable around. She's just so friendly and warm. She was a bank teller. We live normal lives, we're good people. I just don't understand—"

Mr. Gardner buried his tear-ridden face in his hands. Emily asked a few more questions but was unable to get many answers. He told them about how the two met and that he didn't notice anyone strange hanging around them before her disappearance. The two agents expressed their condolences and quietly left him to continue grieving.

"How did your date go with Olivia?" Emily asked as they buckled their seatbelts in the SUV.

"Uh, I don't know if this is the best time to be talking about that," Reid quickly answered.

"Well, that answer obviously means one of two things," Emily said, pulling out of the Gardners' driveway. Reid raised an eyebrow and looked at her. "It either went terribly, and you two will be awkward for a while, or you slept together, and it still may be awkward."

Reid scoffed and turned his head back to the direction of the road. "Or maybe it's because we're on a very serious case and we should focus on that."

"Oh my god," Emily began laughing, "You two," she stopped mid-sentence and shook her head.

"Can we just get back to the station, please?" Reid sharply asked, ignoring Emily's teasing.

* * *

><p>"Good, we're all here," Olivia said as Reid and Emily walked into the station's conference room. Morgan and Rossi were standing across from her, Morgan with his phone in hand.<p>

"We talked to Kayla's husband but didn't get too much. He kept emphasizing how they were normal, good people. He's still very much in shock," Emily said, taking a seat in one of the stiff, wooden chairs.

"I bet he didn't want to share a certain something about his wife's past," Garcia's voice bellowed from Morgan's phone, "She was a recovering alcoholic. Apparently she had been sober for over a year. Before she went to meetings she kept relapsing and even had a DUI arrest from 2003. It almost drove them to a divorce."

"The husband probably just didn't think we needed to know that, and wanted her to keep some dignity," Rossi guessed.

"It would explain his behavior," Reid added.

"I'm not done pulling the rabbit out of the hat, my sweets. The first victim, Holli Reynolds, did a stint in jail for marijuana possession a few years back. The second victim, Amanda Torris, had an addiction to painkillers after a back surgery from 2004."

"These women lived happy, normal lives on the outside, but had some serious addiction problems," Morgan said. "Thanks, baby girl, let us know if you find any deeper connection. Maybe they went to the same hospital or were at the same meetings."

"I'll be back with more info," Garcia said with a click. Morgan put the phone back in his pocket.

Hotch walked into the room with files in hand. "We have full reports back from the first two victims. Both were fed well and given plenty of water while being held captive."

"The unsub was taking care of them," Reid said as he grasped one of the reports from Hotch and quickly read, "Maybe he was trying to help them."

"What do you mean?" Olivia asked.

"These were women with addictions and they kept relapsing. Maybe it was a sort of detox he was doing to them. But somehow while he held them captive, it didn't work in his eyes so he killed them. He'd rather have them die than go back to their addiction," Reid continued.

"I think we're ready to give the profile," Hotch said.

* * *

><p>The team presented their profile to the police department, who attentively listened. The unsub was a white male between the ages of 25-40. He lives alone, unable to make connections with anyone. In his past he dealt with a loved one who had a serious drug or alcohol addiction and was not able to save them. He's very clean, organized, and wants to fix people's addictions problems in his own brutal manner. He's patient and studied his victims for a long time.<p>

"Olivia, can we talk for a second?" Reid asked when she was about to walk back into the conference room. She looked back at him and her eyes widened, confused and curious on why he would pick the police department as an appropriate place for this conversation.

"Yeah, what is it?" Olivia asked bluntly.

"Emily knows," he whispered.

"Knows? Oh, um, okay. Figured that would happen sooner or later." Olivia could see she was much calmer than Reid on the situation.

"I just don't want you think I'm telling anyone. Not that I don't want to tell anyone. I mean, not now—"

"Calm down, Dr. Reid," Olivia smiled, "We have a case to solve and then we'll talk about it." Reid nodded in agreement.

"Hey guys, Garcia found something," Morgan poked out from the conference room door and motioned for them to join.

* * *

><p>Morgan kicked down the wooden basement door and the others followed him down the stairs. Olivia held her gun in one hand, flashlight in the other. Muffled cries came from the corner of the basement. They cautiously walked closer and saw a young woman tied up in rusted chair. Emily took the gag out of the woman's mouth.<p>

"Where did he go?"

The woman only cried and screamed.

"Guys, he's upstairs," Olivia observed as she heard the noises above them.

Hotch told Reid and Olivia to stay with the young woman as he and the others hurried towards the unsub. The woman continued crying and Olivia untied the ropes binding her wrists and ankles.

"Sshh, it's going to be okay," Olivia said, looking into the helpless woman's eyes. She could see her fear and desperation, knowing all too well how it felt. The woman embraced Olivia and kept saying she was sorry. Olivia hugged her tightly, calmingly rubbing her back. "You have done nothing wrong. You're going to be okay."

Olivia tried to stay calm and continue being a strong shoulder for her. Emily ran back down the old steps, almost out of breath. "We got him."

* * *

><p>"So he kept these girls to try to save them, but ended up killing them. All because his mother was an addict," Olivia said, leaning back in her seat on the jet.<p>

"His last victim was a runaway teen with a history of cocaine use. He was able to take her from a shelter," Reid sat across from her and thought about what he witnessed in the basement.

"I'm just glad she's still alive. I hope she gets the help she needs," Olivia sighed and looked out at the dark sky.

"You were great with her," Reid said after a few minutes of silence.

"I…just saw what she had been through. She had to stay there alone, knowing she was going to die, that it was all just a matter of when," Olivia said, looking back at the young doctor.

"I know you're exhausted, but when we land we can grab something to eat, if you want," Reid said with a small smile.

"That would be nice, Spencer."


End file.
